Never Forget
by WiseOwl101
Summary: Annabeth has always wondered why some of he friends were depressesd every single year on August 18th. Did something important happen on that date. Well she wants to know. No matter what it takes. Will she regret it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character. **

Annabeth's POV

Today was the first day of school. It was also August 18th. And for some strange reason Thalia, Nico, and Jason, moped around all day. After so many years of asking them what was so depressing about that date and getting no answer, I never asked them again. I just began assuming they really hated school.

As I made my way to my locker I spotted Thalia talking to Nico. I hoped they would be happy. Instead, once again, they looked sad. What was so wrong with the first day of school?

"Hey Thalia and Nico come on it's the first day of school be happy. Oh and did you guys hear about the new architecture class!"

"Annabeth you are the only person I know that likes school and there is no reason to be happy. No reason at all. And you know that. See you at lunch." With that she dragged Nico away but not before Nico gave me his death glare.

Sure Thalia and Nico can be like that sometimes but…really? I need to know what is so depressing about August 18th. Did a family member pass away or something? I just had to find out. Just then the bell rang to go to first hour. As I turned to go to class I crashed into someone and my books scattered everywhere as I fell to the ground.

"I'm s-s-sorry. " I looked up and saw a boy around my age with sea green eyes covered in thick Harry Potter style glasses. He had light brown hair and he was wearing a brown striped sweater that was two sizes too big and faded blue jeans with a pair of old white sneakers.

"Don't be sorry it was my fault. I'm Annabeth Chase. I haven't seen you around here before are you new?" I said getting up and picking my poor stuff of the ground. I tried to help him up as well but he just flinched. That was odd.

"I-I'm Jake U-U-Ugliano. I-I-I need to g-g-go to c-class." With that he pretty much ran away from me. I'm not that scary.

"Annie! I have been looking all over for you. Come on we are going to be late. You do have Architecture right? Let's go."

"Luke don't call me Annie. You know I don't like…" before I could finish he softly pecked my lips. Oh did I mention Luke is my boyfriend.

"Sorry Annabeth." He smiled. It made my heart melt and especially his blue eyes and his short-cropped sandy blond hair and even the scar that started at his eye to his chin. Ugghh I need to stop hanging out with Silena. I thought as Luke and I entered class.

"Woah wait are you in this class too? The great Castellan in architecture what next pigs will fly?" I teased him which caused him to blush.

"Oh come on Annie… Annabeth. You know you're happy about it. "

"Ok I am. Anyways aren't you wondering why Nico, Jason, and Thalia are always depressed on August 18th. Because I really want to know cause something must be up."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It worries me sometimes." But just then the bell rang and we didn't get to finish our conversation.

"Annabeth let me see your schedule and here is mine." I handed Luke my schedule as the bell rang to go to our next class.

(Annabeth)

1st Hour: Architecture

2nd Hour: Honors English

3rd Hour: Calculus

LUNCH

4th Hour: P.E

5th Hour: ADV. Biology

6th Hour: ADV. Painting

(Luke)

1St Hour: Architecture

2nd Hour: 12th Grade English

3rd Hour: Chemistry

LUNCH

4th Hour: P.E.

5th Hour: Economics

6th Hour: ADV. Painting

"Awesome we have three classes together. Well byeAnnie see you at Lunch." He quickly kissed me on the cheek and ran for his life. He better run. No one calls me Annie. I'll get him later. I need to go to class anyways. That's when I turned the corner and gasped at what I saw.

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to see if guys would like. Please review. I would love to hear from all of you. The more reviews I get the quicker I will write a new chapter. Love you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I quickly ran to the scene. How could anyone ever do this? How? The library was closed. It was never closed. Now where was I supposed to go after lunch? Oh, well I thought as I glumly walked past it. On to English class but seriously how can they close the library on the first day of school!

I was the first person to enter class besides that Jake kid I meet earlier. I guess he was a junior too. I didn't bother sitting next to him, he was a weird kid. Then to my surprise Rachel came and sat next to me. I can't say we are friends but you know we talk every now and then.

"Hey Owl head I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey Rachel how is dressing up as a statue going?"

"I am so glad you asked…blah blah blah." Well what can I say I got bored of listening to her speak. Now I know how my friends feel when I start talking about architecture. Good thing she finally stopped talking when our teacher Mr. Blowfis started going on about the rules. I made sure to right every one of them down.

I won't even bother telling you what we did in calculus. How about we talk about what happened in lunch. I had just finished getting my..umm… spaghetti? I think they over cooked it considering it was all mushy and gross. I had just made my way to my regular lunch table. Nico, Jason, Piper (Jason's girlfriend), Leo, the Stolls, and Luke were already sitting there. There were two empty chairs one by the Stolls and one by Luke. I decided to sit by Luke. Last time I sat by the Stolls they put pepper in my milk. And let me tell you they will never do that again.

"Hey guys, does anyone know where Thalia is?"

"Last I saw of her she was going to get some pop in the vending machine." Nico said. I noticed he wasn't even eating. He was just staring ate his plate and moving his food around with his fork. Like he always does on this date this was getting on my nerves. I looked over at Jason and he was doing the same thing. I looked over at Luke and gestured at them. He just sighed and shrugged. That is when I heard a crash.

"YOU STUPID JERK. LOOK WHAT YOU DID PUNK. "I turned around to see Thalia's tray all over her. I almost started laughing when I was who did it. Once again Jake crashed into someone but this time it was Thalia.

Thalia quickly picked him up by his shirt and was about to punch the daylights out of him.

"Thalia just forget about him. Come sit down. I bet he didn't even do mean to do it." Luke said as he quickly blocked Thalia's fist from making contact with Jake's face.

"I-I-I'm so-r-ry. Please l-let me go."

"Beat it punk. Next time you won't be lucky." With that she tossed him aside and took Jason's food and stuffed it down her throat without bothering to sit down. Unlike her cousin and brother Thalia was always hungry.

"What was that all about, huh?" I asked her as she sat between me and the Stolls. Lucky for her they never pranked her. They were too scared. I also glanced at her clothes her black T-shirt was covered in tomato sauce along with milk on her black pants and was that a gummy worm in her hair?

"Stupid what's his face crashed into me."

"You mean Jake. Yeah..well he.. I mean I crashed into him this morning. "

"Punk I wish I could beat his stupid head in. Why I outta…"  
"Thalia, watch your language. Come Annabeth the bells about to ring anyways. Bye you guys." To think I never would have had the time to go to the library anyways.

"That was really nice of you. That kid would have been in the hospital if it weren't for you."

"Yeah well I don't want Thalia to get suspended and stuff."

"Too nice and how about we follow them after school. See if we can finally figure at what in the world is going on. Sound like a plan."

"You mean follow Jason, Nico, and Thalia. I don't know it could be risky. You know what I'm in."

"Thank you so much." I quickly kissed him on the cheek and went to change into my gym clothes."

Let's skip the rest of the day and go to when the last bell of the day rang. Luke and I got our stuff from our locker and ran to his car. We say them pull out and we followed. They kept on driving and we tried to keep our distance. About twenty minutes later they pulled up into an expensive looking house. Luke parked a little ways from it.

"Ok so what is the plan since you the smart you must have one by now right?"

"Since it is getting kind of dark it will be hard for them to see us so let's go sneak around. Maybe we can eaves drop on their conversation. Then we will finally know what is going on. Sound good

"As long as we don't get caught and do you even now who's house this is? I mean what if they have dogs or something?"

"Don't be a baby I thought you were invincible."

"If I die you're paying for my funeral."

"You are not going to die come on." We both got out of the car and slowly made our way toward the house being careful not to be seen. Just as we were about to hide in some bushes two more cars pulled up. The first car was a sky blue car that must of cost a fortune and I knew it had to be Thalia's and Jason's parents. The next car was most likely Nico's parent's car. It was a shiny black Dodge car. I have seen better cars. I wonder what they are all doing here. I then suddenly felt someone tug on my arm. I yelp until I realized it was Luke pulling me behind the bushes.

"You're going to get us caught." He whispered. I mouthed I'm sorry. We crawled until we were near a window. Luke was directly underneath it when the window was being opened by someone. Luke and I started to panic.

"Nico hun, please close that window and come sit with us."

"Sure Aunt Sally." That's when Nico dumped water out of the window. And lucky for Luke it landed all over him. I tried to keep my laughter in. Nico finally closed the window and left.

"Ha ha that was very funny." He grumbled and stuck his tongue at me while shaking his hair like a wet dog.

I pointed upwards and stood to see if I could hear anything Luke did the same. I was about look inside when I heard a door opening and a dog bark. Oh no I glanced at Luke and he was freaking out. A Big black shaggy dog was running full speed toward us and barking like crazy.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I want my mommy. Annabeth hold me.!"

"Mrs. O'Leary what is wrong dear." I heard a women speak. That's when the back porch light turned on and the door opened.

**Author's Note-Ok well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please reviews. And what do you think will happen next? **


End file.
